


we are nothing but dust and to dust we shall return.

by emrys (livingshitpost)



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Child Death, Childhood Friends, Children, Death, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, No Incest, Not Beta Read, POV Second Person, Poetry, Post-Canon, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Reader Is Not Chara, Reader May or May Not Be Frisk (Undertale), Siblings, Undertale Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 11:31:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14789699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/livingshitpost/pseuds/emrys
Summary: two children fall to dust before you.





	we are nothing but dust and to dust we shall return.

two children fall to 

dust before you,

and you

cry.

you cry

because the younger,

though cruel at first,

was kind

beyond imagining,

and the elder,

though silent,

and invisible,

kept you 

strong.

two children fall to

the flowerbed below,

their lockets

and their sweaters

side

by side.


End file.
